Scabs
)}} }} Scabs"her name is scabs, haha" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (25 Nov 2015) is a minor character in Paranatural and one of Francisco Guerra's students. Appearance Scabs has black hair that sticks up and away from her face, with three small bangs falling over her forehead. She has a black dotted pupil (similar to Max Puckett and Stephen) with a white iris. She also has a notable scar running down her right cheek, stopping just below her right eye. In addition, Scabs has noticeably toned musculature, with a firm abdomen and biceps. While training inside the Dojo in Chapter 4, Scabs wears a white sleeveless gi over a black shirt, a black belt, and white shorts. During combat practice outside, Scabs wears a black crop top, white hand wraps that extend to half her forearm, and dark green sweatpants with a dark blue jacket tied around her waist. She puts the jacket on after the match is over. ''Paranatural'' Chapter 4 Scabs is first seen as one of the students practicing the specshot technique in Francisco Guerra's dojo alongside Isabel Guerra and a few other members. Other than Isabel herself, she is the only person to successfully land a shot on the straw dummy target, striking the middle of its torso. The next night, Richard Spender arrives at the dojo to pick up Isabel and Ed Burger to find her engaged in a combat training session with Scabs. While Isabel initially has the upper hand, wrapping her spectral energy around Scabs to pull her in close for a palm strike, Scabs is able to win the fight by dodging said palm strike and using her spectral energy to form a wolf's head to clamp down on Isabel's arm, and shooting her in the face with a spec-shot while she's incapacitated. The subsequent argument between Isabel and her grandfather reveals that not only did he pit her against an opponent twice her age expecting her to lose, he told Scabs about her cynophobia in order to "hone her edge". As Spender walks up to Francisco to tell him about the internal investigation, Isabel and Ed head to Spender's car. Trivia *If Francisco's statement on Isabel fighting someone "twice her age" is correct , Scabs is 24 years old. *Each student fires their spec-shot differently during target practice. Scabs fires hers with a open palm, similar to giving a palm strike . *Scabs's spectral energy is a noticeably darker blue inside the dojo than outside. Inside the dojo, Scabs's energy is more of a dark navy . *Scabs' name was revealed on Zack Morrison's twitter page rather than in the comic itself. Gallery Official Artwork Scabs Grins At Sick Isabel.png|In a filler sketch, Scabs smirks at a sick Isabel. (Blog post containing the image) Comic Scabs_First_Appearance.png|Scabs' first appearance in the comic. ( ) Scabs Looks At Francisco.png|Scabs gives a side glance to Francisco Guerra as he lectures Isabel. ( ) Scabs Wide Eyed At Francisco.png|Scabs glances at Francisco's massive expulsion of spectral energy. ( ) Scabs_Claps.png|Scabs violently applauds Francisco's spectral techniques. ( ) Francisco Instructs Students.png|Scabs and other Dojo trainees ready to capture an escaping spirit. ( ) Scabs_Fights_Isabel.png|Scabs engaging Isabel in a training combat session. ( ) Scabs_Dodges_Punch.png|Scabs anticipates a blow from Isabel during training. ( ) Scabs_Makes_Wolf_Head.png|Scabs creates a wolf head construct, using Isabel's fear of dogs against her. ( ) Scabs_Defeats_Isabel.png|Scabs uses a spec-shot to win the fight against Isabel. ( ) Isabel_Francisco_Argument_Reactions.png|Scabs sports a deadpan expression during Isabel and Francisco's argument, suggesting that these might be common occurrences. ( ) Scabs_Stares_At_Spender_Vault.png|Scabs eyes Richard Spender's failed attempt at a cool landing. ( ) Scabs_Hydrates.png|Scabs hydrates after her match with Isabel. ( ) Scabs_Ellipses.png|As Isabel calls out her grandfather on telling her opponent her weaknesses, Scabs reacts uncomfortably. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Consortium Agents Category:Spectrals Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Dojo Affiliates